Sin Aliento
by Anniex-chan
Summary: La vida sigue su curso pero cuando ves sus ojos sientes que ya no puedes respirar, podras continuar o caeras bajo su hechizo?...HoroLen...ahora un poco de la historia de Hao Liserg
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaa pues este es mi primer fic de SK este es el tercero que hago, y el primero que termino, bueno me falta algunos retoques, así que les dejo el primer capi, es YAOI así que si no te gusta el genero...¿que haces aquí? si no te gusta no lo leas, aunque si nunca has leido algo asi como podrias decir que no te gusta...o.O?...en fin, aqui el primer capi la pareja principal es HoroLen, con menciones de LisergHao y AnnaYho .

Si les gusta déjenme algún comentario, pero si les gusta y no les motiva a los comentarios, pos no lo dejen, sean libres de hacer lo que quieran.

Ah si, los perosonajes de Shaman KIng no son mios no escribo esto con fines lucrativos bla bla bla, ya saben , lo que se dice siempre antes de cada fic.

-Dialogos-

_Pensamientos directos del personaje_

* * *

**PROVOCACIONES**

Era dia de fiesta en la pensión Asakura, Anna por fin había caído ante el hechizo de Yho o mejor dicho lo había admitido, si bien desde que eran pequeños le quería ahora a los 17 años por fin había dicho que no solo se casaría con el por el compromiso si no también por que le quería, Yho había estado feliz y mas perdido que nunca andaba como en las nubes por lo que Anna le había mandado a una sesión de entrenamiento "especial".

.-Pero Annita-Había tratado de librarse.

.-No quiero un marido debilucho-Fue lo que respondió, pero con una sonrisa en los labios se acerco lentamente a su prometido y le dijo al oído-Esta vez si habrá recompensa para cuando vuelvas-Le dio un dulce beso en los labios, se dio media vuelta y se alejo unos pasos.-Y no trates de escaparte del entrenamiento ya sabes que los espíritus te vigilaran.

.-Siii...iiiii.iii. Annita., lo que tu digas-Yho se dio la vuelta y se marcho con estrellitas en los ojos y cara de ensueño, Amidamaru habría jurado ver que su amo se había ido levitando si no fuera por que el no podía hacer eso no?...o.o?

Por su lado Anna se fue de compras, hoy iba a preparar una cena especial para todo el grupo, estaba de muy buen humor aunque su cara se mostrara inexpresiva como siempre.

En la pensión estaba toda la pandilla de shamanes, con el agregado de Hao, no había muerto y al final logró entender que los humanos no son "tan" inferiores como el pensaba, claro que ninguno estaba a su altura pero eso ni siquiera los shamanes lo conseguían, excepto tal vez cierto shaman ingles que lo había cautivado y del que desde que logro hacer que lo aceptase no se quería despegar ni un momento de el, no cuando casi lo había perdido, menos mal que logro recuperarlo, todo gracias a Horo Horo, era una gran persona y lo llegaba a considerar lo mas cercano a un amigo, claro eso nunca se lo diría, aunque lo torturasen, bueno si se lo pedía Liserg puede que se lo pensara, ja era ridículo pero se había enamorado de ese peliverde educado y atractivo shaman, y casi lo pierde, siempre que lo recuerda le dan escalofríos, por eso es que en cierto modo se sentía en deuda con Horo Horo por que este le había ayudado, y ya sabia como devolverle el favor, lo haría esta misma noche, y de paso se divertiría un poco, siempre le gustaba ver molestarse al Tao, y si se trataba de Horo Horo, lo conseguía rápido, solo bastaba acercarse un poco mas de lo normal y ...

.-Hao! Que haces, no dejaa, que haces!

.-Pero Horito, yo también quiero ayudarte, sabes que en este asunto compartimos ideas, déjame ayudarte con el jardín.

.-Y...ya...pero las semillas están en ese saco, no en mi bolsillo.

.-Ohh! Pero es que no las tenias en el bolsillo, debí confundirme-Hao le daba una de sus sonrisas sexys mientras lentamente sacaba la mano del bolsillo de Horo Horo y se alejaba solo un poco, mientras que observaba de reojo como la vena en la frente de Len crecía cada vez mas.

Horo Horo se había sonrojado, hace unos días que notaba a Hao un poco mas meloso de lo normal, y no podía evitar ese color en sus mejillas, no es que le gustara Hao, no, su atención la tenia otra persona pero no estaba acostumbrado a esos acercamientos.

Por su parte Hao se divertía molestando al Tao, ya faltaba poco para que explote, así que rodeo con uno de sus brazos a Horo Horo por lo hombros y comenzó a tratar de llevárselo dentro de la casa.

.-Hey Horo Horo has trabajado mucho no? Por que no tomas un descanso? Vamos a tomar algo refrescante.

.-Tienes razon! Hao, estoy agotado, ufffff hoy hace mas calor que otros días, por que todo va en mi contra-buff resoplo débilmente cansado.

Len estaba cerca, estaba regando la parte que ya había sembrado Horo Horo, odiaba perder el tiempo en eso, pero Horo Horo se lo había pedido y no pudo negarse a eso ojos suplicantes, grr odiaba la especie de control que ejercía en el y ni siquiera lo notaba, solo estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada por quitarse ese brazo de Hao de encima, grr ese Hao, que le pasaba es que no tenia ya a su liserg, porque tenia que venir a molestar a su Horo...-._O.O mi Horo?...¬.¬ es el calor_.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho el grito de Horo, es que no podía ser menos escandalosos?.

.-TENGO CALOR, ahhhhhhhhh quiero algo refrescante.

Len no pudo evitarlo antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta ya le había tirado su botella de agua helada que hace poco había traído , también trajo una para Horo Horo pero ese idiota se lo había tomado toda de un trago, y por que ahora tenia que darle el al suya, por que diablos ya se la había dado?. Ah si era eso, ese Hao se lo quería llevar, el tenia que evitarlo.

.-Le..n..., pero esta es tu botella.

.-Que inteligente, algún otro descubrimiento?.

.-Ahh? No...no.yo...he? pero QUE TE PASA? Por que me hablas asi, yo no te la he pedido para empez...

.-Ya lo se, pero estas sediento nee, pues el agua quita la sed.

Horo Horo estaba paralizado, aunque su tono fuera el de siempre, frió e inexpresivo, ese gesto lo había emocionado.-Len...

Len levanto la mirada y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, dorado y negro conectados olvidándose del resto, lastima que el resto no se olvidara de ellos, Hao observaba todo divertido, estaba clarísimo que ellos se gustaban pero demasiado asustados del rechazo como para decírselo, pero no se lo iba a dar tan fácil al Tao, quería ayudar a Horo Horo pero nadie le impedía divertirse un poco primero nee?.

.-Vaya gesto Tao, pero no es lo mismo esta agua que una helada de verdad-Le quito la botella de las manos de Horo y se la regreso al Len que estaba cada vez mas molesto, ahora también le sumaba el hecho de que había interrumpido esa calida sensación que le transmitía Horo Horo en momentos así.-He Horo Horo, por que no vamos adentro para refrescarnos ambos?-Lo abrazo mas y se acerco peligrosamente, Horo Horo estaba sorprendido y no atino a actuar de ninguna forma.

Eso ya era el colmo, no le iba a permitir a ese arrogante que tocara más a su Horo.

.-Hey Hao con que tu también estas acalorado, pues yo te ayudo-Levanto la manguera que utilizaba para regar, tapando ligeramente con un dedo la abertura de la manguera para darle mas potencia lo dirigió al rostro de Hao, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y termino mojándose y de paso a Horo también.

.-P...pero PERO QUE TE PASA ...-

.-Hola!... Que paso aquí?-El recién llegado se quedo extrañado ante esa visión, Hao mojado con su hermosísimo cabello chorreando y su rostro una mueca indescifrable no se podía decir si de rabia o alegría? Len por su parte estaba tranquilo y miraba de reojo Hao, y Horo Horocon los ojos como platos y la camiseta mojada pegándosele al cuerpo.

.-Hao?-repitio Liserg- que pasa? Por que estas mojado?.

Hao al escuchar la voz dulce de su peliverde se le fue todo el enojo y su cara cambio a una embobada que por supuesto cambio inmediatamente, no podía perder mas puntos, su imagen estaba en juego y así con ese pelo todo mojado no tenia buen aspecto.

.-Na...nada, solo un pequeño juego de compañeros, Liserg, me alegra que llegaras pronto podemos ir a tomar un helado ahora que hace tanto calor que te parece...-Hao había tomado de la mano a su chico y se lo llevo dentro de casa seguramente a cambiarse para ir luego por los helados, aunque puede que hicieran un poco de "ejercico" antes.

.-Vaya, creo que te arruinaron el plan-Comento sarcásticamente.

.-Pues creo que si, nee-Horo le gustaba esas actitudes de Len, le daban esperanzas aunque no muchas, de seguro que esas escenas las hacia por molestar a Hao mas que por algún interés en el.

.-Pues que lastima, ahora ponte a trabajar, que te vine a ayudar no hacer el trabajo por ti.

.-Jajajejej pues sip, ahora continuo, solo déjame ir a cambiarme por que esta camiseta esta toda moj...no mejor no me la cambio total con el calor que hace-así que se la quito y la acomodo en un árbol para que se secara.

Len estaba soñando o al menos eso creía, poder ver así a Horo Horo era mágico, lo había visto antes sin camiseta en los baños pero era distinto, su piel parecía llamarle a que le tocase, el sudor recorriendo rincones que le gustaría recorreore a el, Horo tenia buen cuerpo, no era súper musculoso pero tenia lo suyo, y lo mejor es que parecía ignorar ese atractivo que tenia, era tan ...perfecto.

.-Oye len-Len salido de su ensoñación, se sonrojo levemente y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, ojala y Horo Horo no hubiese notado su mirada.

.-Que pasa Hoto Hoto.

.-Pues veras...he?...que es HORO HORO...

-Si si como quieras que pasa.

-Ah si pues me preguntaba ya que hace tanto calor y como ya terminamos pues si te apetece ir a ...ir a...ira comer un helado conmigo.

-Ah?-Len se quedo paralizado, su Horo le estaba invitando un helado, ALGO COMO UNA CITA?...nooooooo _Len por favor tienes que tener las cosas claras, Horo Horo es mi amigo_ –ufffffff suspiro derrotado- _por mas que yo quiera otra cosa el quiere una novia no un inexpresivo novio._

.-No se, por que mejor no vuelves a buscar a Hao?.

.-Por que no quiero ir con Hao, quiero ir contigo...si tu quieres claro.

.-Hayyyyy! Esta bien Hoto, solo por que no quiero que te vaya a dar algo como la ultima vez, pero prometeme que te comportaras.

.-Claro!...eh digo si.

Continuara...


	2. Reproches

**Reproches**

El sol ya se había ocultado, Yho acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento y para asombro de todos no tenia la cara de perro apaleado que siempre traía, al contrario estaba radiante, con estrellitas en os ojos y mas distraído que nunca, ni siquiera había sentido el entrenamiento especial de Anna.

.-Oye Hao, pero que le pasa a Yho, se ve...he...no se ..raro?-

.-Para ser más exactos la palabra correcta seria, enamorado, esta así desde la mañana, parece mas idiota de lo normal.

.-Je..je...pues no se por que lo dices, si es por esa sonrisa boba de su rostro, digamos que si le pusieras una peluca podrías estar viendo tu reflejo...U.

.- o.o...disculpa Liserg, podrías repetirme lo que acabas de decir, creo que no he escuchado bien...¬.¬

.-.U...eh. ..je..pues que...uhm...-Liserg se acerco sensualmente a Hao y poso una mano por su hombro, se apoyo ligeramente en su pecho y con la otra mano jugaba con su indice en el abdomen de este-Hoy te ves muy sexy, este color te queda muy bien Hao.-Esa era la mejor forma que conocía de cambiar el tema con Hao...

Y tal como lo había dicho Liserg, la cara de Hao era la replica exacta de la de Yho, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, de pronto Hao se dio cuenta y sacudió la cabeza, el era el Gran Hao Asakura, no podía comportarse como el idiota de su hermano, aunque Liserg sabia como lograrlo, era muy gracioso como al final se habían dado las cosas, el, la persona a la que mas daño había causado, lo había aceptado, y le había enseñado que el pasado es pasado, debe quedarse hay, que el pasado fue y el presente es, lo ayudo a dar ese paso a la aceptación de su persona y aceptar que los demás también podían aceptarlo, Liserg había cambiado su vida aun sin saberlo, y le quería tanto.

.-Hey pero que dices, yo me veo sexy con cualquier cosa, y eso es por que soy sexy, no lo crees?-Se inclino sobre Liserg y tomándolo de la cintura lo atrajo hacia el y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Liserg sonrió ante la respuesta de Hao, estaba acostumbrado a ese carácter tan ególatra de su Hao, y es que cuando se quiere a una persona se quiere todo, se quiere también a sus defectos por que lo hacen ver que no es perfecto, igual que uno mismo; le había costado mucho aceptar sus sentimientos por Hao, el lo había hecho sufrir mucho, pero gracias a Horo Horo le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente, ya se había equivocado una vez antes con respecto a sus amigos, no volvería a hacerlo; y ahora era feliz.

.-Pues claro que si, si no, no estuviera contigo-Le saco la lengua divertido de la expresión que se formo en la cara de Hao, un poquito de su propia medicina no le haría daño.

.-Je, tampoco es para tanto, no tenias tantos pretendientes como yo.-Hao giro levemente la cabeza queriendo parecer indignado.

.-Pueesss, no que va-Liserg seguía sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que sabia que lo derretía, entonces coloco una mano en su barbilla como queriendo recordar algo-mmm veamos no existió ninguna chica que me pidiera matrimonio, ni ninguna familia que hablara directamente con la mía para arreglar una unión y ahora que la recuerdo la chica era muy bonita, tenia unos ojos preciosos.-Ante el primer cometario la mandíbula de Hao cayo unos 10 cm de su posición normal, y conforme Liserg iba avanzando en sus "recuerdos" su rostro cambio de uno se sorpresa a uno un tanto enfadado pero a la vez infantil, por que con su Liserg no podía enfadarse de verdad pero con los que si podía era con esos y esas que habían querido quitárselo, que se creían, no le llegaban ni a la suela del zapato.-Claro también esta Richard, aunque ya sabia que el me quería solo como una conquista mas, ah y como olvidarse de Lord Sir Grey, millonario y un caballero inglés, el fue el mayor...

.-Idiota, el fue el mayor idiota-Hao había interrumpido a Liserg, al principio decidió seguirle el juego pero ante la mención de ese nombre ...grrrr ...tenia que calmarse o la casa ardería en llamas y no precisamente por el calor del Sol, que por cierto ya no había.-Lord-mayoridiota-Grey era menos que diminuto-Hao casi había escupido el nombre de su ex rival.-No entiendo por que sigues recordándolo, tan solo de recordar como casi te lleva ...grrrr ...creo que necesito ir a baño de pronto siento el estomago revuelto.-

Liseg se dio cuenta que sin querer toco una fibra sensible en Hao, había sido por Grey que el estuvo a punto de dejar a Hao, por que prefirió estar con el que le brindaba seguridad a pensar en las posibilidades con Hao, iba a irse, si no hubiera sido por Horo Horo; una sonrisa comprensiva y a la vez llena de amor se formo en sus labios.

.-Hao...no seas tonto, yo no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente a Lord-mayoridiota-Grey, por que en cierta forma también fue gracias a el que decidí volver a ti.-

.-Hn ni tanto, puff Liserg, entonces ahora debo sentirme agradecido con ese...con ese...-

.-Tranquilo, claro que no debes sentirte agradecido, la conclusión y la decisión la tome yo, así que agradecérmelo a mi, anda.-

.-Mmm esta bien-La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Hao, sabia que todo eso era parte del pasado, y este debía quedarse precisamente en el pasado, atrajo mas a Liserg y se besaron, en un beso que transmitía todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero los pulmones necesitan aire así que se separaron ligeramente apoyándose uno en la frente del otro.

.-Hn ...y esa chica de los ojos preciosos como se llamaba-La ironía y celos presente en la voz de Hao, que no hizo mas que acentuar la sonrisa de Liserg.

.-No importa Hao, es parte del pasado, además ningunos ojos son tan bellos como los tuyos.

.-Claro, por que soy perfecto.

.-Si Hao, claro.

El semblante de Hao se puso mas serio-Soy perfecto por que te tengo a ti.-

Y volvieron a fundirse en un beso, en caricias que no hacían mas que repetirse lo que todos los días se repetían, con palabras, con besos, con miradas, esa verdad universal que es el amor. Pero la dicha no es eterna.

.-Ejem...no podrían irse a su habitación, que esta parte de la casa es para todos, no solo para ustedes, si no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer pónganse a limpiar, esto debe quedar impecable para dentro de 2 horas.

.-Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la causante de que mi hermanito haya entrado en estado de idiotez general, muy mal de tu parte Anna, podría causar daños a su ya de por si atrofiado cerebro.

.-Hm igual que a ti Hao, o es que aun no sales de ese estado-Si la provocaban podría ser tan cínica como Hao, no es que le cayera mal, pero una cosa era fastidiar y otra fastidiar a Yho, aunque a el le diera igual, ella tenia que cuidarlo, no es eso lo que se hace por la persona querida.

.-Ja, después de todo también tienes tu lado Hao, interesante, siempre me pareciste interesante, me alegro por los dos sacerdotisa, eres perfecta para el.-

.-No hace falta que tu lo digas.-

.-Ja ja ya lo sabia, ven Liz, vamos a nuestra habitación.-Tomo la mano del peliverde y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

.-Hao ya te he dicho que no me gusta me llames así-Pero antes de que siquiera pudieran poner un pie fuera de la habitación la voz de Anna los hizo detenerse.

.-A donde creen que van, les he dicho que necesito el salón limpio dentro de 2 horas.

.-Y que te hace pensar que lo haremos, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.-

Anna envió su mirada de hielo, y Hao la devolvió, había tensión en el ambiente y el era el único que podía romperla.-Je...j..e..Anna no te preocupes, estará lista, verdad que si Hao-Otra vez esa sonrisa que no podía resistir así que lo siguiente que se escucho fue un gruñido parecido a un Si.

.-Pasara algo especial hoy?.-

.-Celebraremos mi compromiso formal con Yho.-No lo pudo evitar, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios.-

.-Vaya le darás una fiesta a tu noviecito, y lo dejaras descansar; si que te ha dado fuerte eh?.-

Anna no respondió nada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina pero antes de desaparecer en una esquina del pasillo-Lo quiero reluciente-Y sin másse giroy continuo su camino.

* * *

En la entrada podemos ver a un Horo Horo radiante y a Len con una venita en la cabeza y una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios.

.-Waaa esa nueva heladería es lo mejor, viste la cantidad de sabores, waooo tenemos que volver, que te parece mañana Len, tengo probar la otra mitad de sabores.

.-Grr idiota, no volveré a pasar por esa heladería nunca mas.-

.-He por que len, si ha sido divertidísimo, jajajaja viste la cara de la camarera cuando le pedí un cono superespecial de 5 bolas.-

.-Depende a cual te refieras, a la primera vez que la pediste o cuando le dijiste por tercera vez que quería otra igual. ¬.¬-

.-Jejeje pues nose, todas fueron graciosas.-

.-Seras idiota, te dije que te comportaras Hoto Hoto.

.-A si tiburón, pero al menos yo si comí helados, por que se supone que en una heladería se come helados no se sienta a mirar con ojos asesinos a la pobre camarera, que paso? Te pusiste celoso por que por primera vez no se fijaron en ti.-

.-Grrr buff definitivamente tu cerebro no pude recibir dos mensajes al mismo tiempo.-Sin dejarle responderle dio la media vuelta y emprendió rumbo al jardín.

Ahora si estaba molesto, no le importo el numerito con los helados, esas cosas era parte de Horo Horo y aunque le costaba, admitía que le gustaban, le hacia el ambiente mas ligero y agradable, pero definitivamente la otra escenita que también monto no le gusto, celoso el?...pues si, pero por que esa camarerita de cuarta no le quitaba los ojos de encima Horo Horo y lo peor es que este le había coqueteado abiertamente, no había pedido nada para ver si así se iban antes, pero nooo, él tenia que pedir mas, había tratado de hacerle ver que le molestaba que estuviera asi con ella, pero claro tampoco lo no entendió, estaba demasiado ocupado con la muchachita esa como para leer su mensaje, era un idiota-Grrrr Baka, baka, baka.

.-Jijiji que pasa Len, quien es baka?.-

.-Hn nadie.-

.-Oh vamos len, deshógate, guardártelo no te hará bien.-

.-Pues...ahhhhhhhh todos son unos bakas, el baka de Horo Horo y sus entupidos helados, la tonta camarera y sus sonrisitas ridículas, el baka de Horo Horo devolviéndole sus risitas, El baka de tu hermano con sus acercamientos al grandísimo tonto de Horo Horo-Len estaba descargando todo, era cierto ya empezaba sentirse mejor, Yho solo lo miraba sin perder la sonrisa e ningún momento.-Y todo el mundo Baka, y tu también eres un Baka con esa sonrisita mas boba de lo normal, ahhhh ya esta lo dije.-

-Jijiji es que mi Annita me vuelve baka jijijiji ella es tan linda-Estrelitas en os ojos de Yho y un suspiro exasperado de Len.- Y por lo que veo todos los que estén muy cerca de Horo Horo son bakas nee?.-

.-Hu?...q..que quieres decir...je no son solo los que están cerca de ese baka, son todos, he dicho que lo es todo el mundo, no has escuchado.-

.-Jijiji pues si, precisamente por eso, todos a los que has llamado enfurecidamente Bakas tenían relación con Horo Horo.-

.-Y que te hace pensar eso?-Len estaba nervioso, Yho podía parecer despistado y distrito pero no lo era para nada, era incluso mas perspicaz y observador que cualquiera de ello, lo sabia por eso precisamente en el torneo lo nombro su líder.-

.-Jejeje pues es fácil, jjijijiji tu mismo lo has dicho.-

.-O.O ...que? te equivocas.-

.-Jijiji sabes que no, Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero en todos tus reclamos esta presente Horo Horo, y apuesto que no lo esta solamente en ellos no es así?.-

.-N...no...no se de...q..que hablas-Len estaba nerviosos, no podía ser que le haya descubierto.

Yho miro fijamente a Len, pero sin dejar su sonrisa de lado-Len, sincerate de una vez, abre los ojos y te darás cuenta que las cosas no siempre son difíciles a veces nuestra felicidad esta al alcance de nuestras manos tan cerca que solo haría falta estirarse un poco, aunque a veces se puede pasar volando delante de nosotros, no hay que dejarla pasar, tenemos que estender nuestras alas e ir tras ella, no te parece?.-

.-Yho...-Len esta sorprendido, pero a la vez tranquilo, eso sin duda significaba que el sabia de lo que le pasaba con Horo Horo y le estaba brindando su apoyo, sin duda alguna Yho Asakura era una persona magnifica, era su mejor amigo.-Gracias...de verdad.

.-Jijiji para están los amigo no, y menos mal que llegaron recién ahora si no hubieran tenido que limpiar la casa como el resto, Annita nos hizo trabajar muy duro-Mientras salían dos ríos de lagrimas de sus ojos, que inmediatamente cambio a una sonrisa radiante al recordar su recompensa.

.-Y por que, el dia de limpieza general no era mañana?..

.-Pues si, pero hoy es dia de celebrar! Vamos a celebrar el compromiso de mi annita y mio..

.-Me alegro por ti, espero que seas feliz.-

-Lo seré.-

-Lo se.-

Se miraron unos segundos y rompieron en risas, alegres y despreocupas.

Horo Horo se había quedado pensativo, que le había querido decir len? Que era eso de los mensajes? no podía quedarse con la duda así que decidió seguirlo, pero le perdió el rastro, estaba apunto darse por vencido cuando escucho unas risas al otro lado de la puerta, se acerco y vio a Yho y Len riendo tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones, disfrutando de las sensaciones que una buena sesión de risas te da, y entonces sintió celos, celos de Yho , por que tenia un lazo muy fuerte de amistad con Len, no eran muy frecuentes las veces en las que Len reía así, eran contadas con los dedos de la mano, de una mano para ser exactos, Yho siempre lograba que todos se relajaran-_A mi me gustaria que tambien te relajaras conmigo len, algún dia podré hacer que lo hagas?_- Se alejo de la puerta y decidió irse un rato a entrenar, no quería seguir pensando en Len.

...>>'

* * *

Holaaa! aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo,en este capi se veun poco de la historia de HaoLyserg, al rpincipio pense que este fic solo tendria tres capitulos pero se me ha ido de las manos XDDDy pues creo que tendran mas, asi que espero que les haya gustado este segundo capi. , Kennich y Len tao gracias por sus animos, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, haber que les ha parecido este nuevo capitulo, bueno hasta la proximaaa! 


End file.
